Home Is Where the Hurt Is
TV Season: 1 Episode: 9.2 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Idol Curiosity Next Episode: Aw Shucks! "Home Is Where the Hurt Is" is episode number 9.2 of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. Roles Starring roles *Handy *Giggles Featuring roles *Lumpy *The Mole *Mime *Petunia *Cuddles Plot Handy, somehow, finishes single-handedly building a house for Giggles. She gratefully hugs Handy and walks up to her new house, but she falls backwards as she avoids stepping on a loose nail sticking up through the porch. Handy turns around and suddenly the house collapses. Giggles runs to her destroyed home in distress, while Handy thinks of how to rectify the situation. With a triumphant, "Aha!" he has his answer. We cut to Handy giving orders to Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, The Mole, Mime, and Cuddles as they all stand around a blueprint, ready to help rebuild the house. Lumpy is the exception to this, as he happily plays with an origami crane nearby. When the tail of the crane breaks, a saddened Lumpy uses the blueprint of the house to make a new one. Petunia, who is putting pipes together, grabs Lumpy and asks him to finish her task when some bacteria from the pipes lands on her chest. While she panickedly washes herself off with water from the cooler, Lumpy, not paying attention, begins sticking water pipes together with electrical pipes. Lumpy turns his attention to Mime, who is standing behind a wall of bricks he just laid down. Mime begins walking forward and slowly lowers his body, performing the invisible staircase routine. Lumpy is very much amused by this as he begins clapping and laughing. Elsewhere, The Mole hands Cuddles logs, who feeds the logs into a woodchipper-type machine that cuts the logs into boards. Unfortunately, The Mole goes too fast for Cuddles and knocks him into the wood-slicer. Later, inside the newly finished and decorated house, Giggles marvels and thanks everyone for their help. When she tries to open what she thinks is the front door, however, she comes face to face with a brick wall. Everyone else sheepishly walks away. The characters spot numerous design flaws in the house, including a window leading to another room and a door that leads to the refrigerator. Handy tries to open a door but has difficulty, while The Mole unknowingly finds the front door but closes it, thinking it just leads to another room in the house. Giggles, meanwhile, walks into a room where she begins falling as she discovers somehow she's been walking sideways through the house. She lands on the banister of a staircase and begins sliding down. Elsewhere, Mime walks behind a couch and tries to perform the invisible staircase routine once more for Lumpy. This time, however, Mime begins falling, prompting Lumpy to laugh at what he thinks is a change in the act. We see, however, that Mime fell down an actual staircase leading to the basement, breaking his back and limbs. While Petunia walks through a hallway, slime begins falling from a grate in the ceiling. She begins hyperventalating, due to her OCD, but she manages to compose herself. She pulls out a handkerchief and a bottle of cleaner and gets to work on cleaning the mess. As Giggles continues to slide down the banister, she hits her head on a beam, a mounted Moose's head, and a chandelier. She comes across a group of nails sticking out of the banister, which cut her body as she slides over them. Meanwhile, Handy finally manages to open the door, only the find there is another door in his way. At the bottom of the staircase, Lumpy walks by as Giggles' body slides the bottom, cut in half by the nails. Lumpy gets scared and runs into a bedroom, where he raises a wall bed back into the wall. He also sees a Dutch door, a door that splits into two halves. He quickly opens the top half of the door, accidentally decapitating The Mole who walks by on the other side. He closes the door again and then looks down a grate in the floor, seeing Petunia beneath him. As he says hello to her, the wall bed falls down on him, crushing him and forcing his body out through the holes in the grate. The bloody chunks of Lumpy land on Petunia's head and she begins panicking. She runs into a bathroom and hops in the shower to clean herself off. Unfortunately, because Lumpy earlier mixed electrical pipes with water pipes, Petunia begins getting electrocuted. The lights in the room Handy is in begin flickering. Handy, out of breath from having having opened eight doors, only has one more between him and the outside. He runs full speed at the door and manages to knock it open. He hops over a loose nail in the porch and turns around to look at the house. To his shock, the house is in the shape of an origami crane, indicating the group took the blueprints a little too literally. As Handy begins walking forward he steps on a loose floorboard, with Cuddles' remains stuck to the bottom. The board flies up and sends a nail into his face, piercing his eye and killing him. Moral "Charity begins at home" Deaths #Cuddles is knocked into a wood-slicer. #Mime falls down a staircase and breaks numerous bones, including his spine. #Giggles is cut in half as she slides down a staircase with nails poking out of it. #The Mole is decapitated by the top half of a Dutch door. #Lumpy is crushed by a wall bed. His body is cut up and forced through the holes in a grate. #Petunia is electrocuted when she takes a shower in a shower with electrical pipes mixing with water pipes. #Handy is hit in the face with a nail, piercing one of his eyes and his brain. Goofs 1.The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes in continuous shots. 2.In order to create an origami crane, one must use perfectly square paper. The blueprints Lumpy uses are rectangular. 3.The locations of the tools on Handy's toolbelt change numerous times, sometimes in continuous shots. 4.The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times. 5.The Dutch door Lumpy opens changes colors after he closes it. It returns to its original color when the wall bed falls on him. 6.Considering the size of the room Handy is in where he opens all the doors, it appears the doors don't connect between the two walls. In other words, he probably could have simply walked around all the doors. 7.The color of the first door that Handy opens is orange when he first tries to open it, and green when he opens it. 8.When Handy exits the house, he leaves the front door open. After he dies, the front door is closed. 9.When Giggles is sliding down the stair handle, she is on the right side. However, when she starts getting battered with the different objects, and eventually the nails, she is on the left. Trivia #As Giggles slides down the banister, she passes by a mounted moose head. Lumpy apparently had no reservations about decorating the house with it. #This is one of the episodes where everyone dies and where one of the main characters dies early in the episode. #During Petunia and Lumpy's deaths, the music is the same as in Socks to be You, a game on the official HTF website. Category:Episodes